girlfriend
by remmiepuff
Summary: הרמיוני מקנאת ביחסים בין רון ללבנדר.


**girlfriend- remmiepuff**

סוג של שאבתי השראה מהשיר הנורא של אוריל לוין שלא יוצא לי מהראש. הסיפור דיי ישן אבל מעולם לא העלתי אותו, או שום דבר אחר.  
בבקשה תכתבו תגובות בונות, אל תשנאו. אני מאד רגישה לגביי זה! (אבל תתלוננו כדי שבכל זאת אוכל להשתפר.)

אזהרות: לא מבוטא. אם בא לכם לבטא לי אני אשמח אבל כרגע אני מתביישת יותר מדי מכדי לבקש (אני כשלון בתור כותבת ובתור בנאדם)  
זכויות יוצרים: כל הזכויות שמורות לג'יי קיי רולינג ולאחים וורנר אומשו... אני לא מרוויחה מזה כסף, רק הנאה *קשת בענן קיטשית מופיעה מאחוריי*.

שנה חמישית.  
הרמיוני מקנאת ביחסים של רון ושל לוונדר.

הרמיוני התהלכה לה בטירה בשלווה, פניה מועדות לסיפרייה.  
בדיוק בפניה האחרונה לפני המדרגות שמעה צחוק מתגלגל -_ומעצבן במיוחד_ חשבה לעצמה- מכוון המסדרון הנגדי.  
למרות כמות שיעורי הבית האדירה, הסקרנות גברה על גיבורתנו הקטנה והרמיוני התפתתה להציץ על המצחקקת המסתורית. היא טופפה לכוון הצחוק והציצה לתוך כיתה ריקה. מעבר לדלת ראתה לא אחרת מאשר לבנדר בראון שותפתה לחדר שציחקקה עם לא אחר מאשר רון וויזלי! חב-ידידה, לשעבר...?  
לבנדר ישבה על חברה הג'ינג'י וצחקה כמו מטורפת!  
הרמיוני, שלבה עדיין היה שבור -_למרות שלא הודתה בזה אפילו בפני עצמה__-_ לא הצליחה להשתלט על עצמה והספיקה לברוח לפניי שעשתה מעשה שתתחרט עליו..  
היא ברחה לכוון הספרייה בעוד דמעות מנצנצות זורמות על לחייה האדומות מכעס. כשהגיעה ליעדה רצה למדף הכי רחוק ופרקה את זעמה על התיק שלה. לאחר שנרגעה ותיקנה את תיקה בעזרת לחש, ישבה דוממת על הרצפה הקרה ובהתה בזעם בספרים.

מה הוא עושה איתה בכלל? הוא יכול להשיג מישהי הרבה יותר טובה!  
אני לא מבינה איך הוא סובל אותה בכלל, היא נורא מעצבנת... היא משוגעת על כל הראש!  
היא גם כל כך טפשה! עובדה, השיעור היחיד שהיא מצליחה בו הוא "ראיית הנסתר!" עם "פרופסור" טרלוני, שמשוגעת בעצמה...  
היא גם נורא שטלתנית! והיא גם לא הכי יפה, השיער שלה כל כך מתולתל!  
היא צעקנית ו.. ו-**אלוהים אדירים**, היא בדיוק כמוני...  
**לא היא לא****!** אני הרבה יותר טובה ממנה! ושלא לדבר על זה שאני **הרבה**יותר חכמה ממנה! כן, וגם.. אני חברה יותר טובה של רון ממנה! אני מכירה אותו עוד לפניי שהיא הסתכלה לכיוונו, למה פתאום היא מעוניינת בו? פעם היא אפילו לא הסתכלה עליו. אני תמיד הייתי לצידו ותמיד חשבתי עליו... ואני יודעת עליו הכל.. ו.. ו... ו... אני פתטית.

הרמיוני קברה את ראשה בשיעורים ובספרים לפני שנתנה לוויכוח העצמי הזה ללכת רחוק מדי.

* * *

"מהר הארי! לפניי שהיא תמצא אותי!"  
"למה אתה לא נפרד ממנה וזהו?"  
"אמ... לא יודע, אולי כי אני לא רוצה שהיא תרצח אותי? היא משוגעת לגמריי!"  
"שיהיה... מהר נאחר לשיקויים."  
סופסוף! שעתיים בלעדיה! לא האמנתי שיגיע היום שאגיד את זה, אבל תודה לאל על פרופסור סנייפ."  
"רון? אתה.. אתה רציני? לא יכול להיות שהיא כזאת גרועה!"  
"הו, היא כן.."

רון והארי המשיכו לדבר אחד עם השני בצעקות והספיקו בקושי להגיע לכתה בזמן

"יש לכם מזל פוטר, וויזלי. שבו במקומותיכם מייד."  
"כן פרופסור סנייפ" אמרו יחד הילדים כמו לפי סימן והתיישבו במהירות מפחד שסנייפ יתחרט פתאום וימצא סיבה להעניש אותם.

*************************************************************************  
"הוא כזה חמוד! אני מתה עליו!"  
"המ.. והוא מאושר איתך?"  
"בטח! על מה את מדברת? יש רק בעיה אחת." פניה של לבנדר השתנו פתאום מאושר עילאי לכעס מצמרר.  
פרווטי הסתכלה על חברתה בפחד "מה?"  
"גריינג'ר"  
"הרמיוני? היא לא נראית לי מסוכנת."  
"הו, אין לך אפילו מושג! המשוגעת הקטנה רק מחכה ליום בו היא תוכל לנעוץ את ציפורניה הארוכות ברוני פוני שלי ולקחת אותו ממני!"

פרווטי הרהרה לרגע אם להגיד ללבנדר שהיא מגזימה מעט, אך החליטה שהיא לא רוצה למות עדיין...

*************************************************************************  
"הארי! רון! חכו!"  
"הרמיוני! חיפשתי אותך כל היום! ארמ... חיפשנו, אני והארי... ביחד.."  
"איפה היית הרמ?"  
"בספרייה" רון והרמיוני אמרו ביחד כמו מקהלה קטנה.  
הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו בכעס, אך רון המשיך לחייך.  
"מה? איפה עוד את יכולה להיות? זה המקום האהוב עלייך..."  
"שיהיה, מה לא היית יותר מדי עסוק בחברה הקטנה שלך?"  
"מה? על מה את מדברת? אני לא ס-"  
"מה?"  
"אמ... יכול בלעדיה."  
"טוב אז... למה חיפשתם אותי? אתם צריכים עזרה באיזה שיעור?"  
"מה פתאום הרמ! מלא זמן לא ראינו אותך, התגעגענו..." הארי חייך בזחיחות.  
"כן, התגעגענו" פניו של רון הקדירו ומיד גם אלו של הרמיוני  
"טוב, חשבתי שאין לכם זמן אלי, אתה כל הזמן עם לבנדר והארי-" הארי שלח מבט מזהיר לעבר הרמיוני שהבינה את הרמז ושתקה  
"תפסיקי כל הזמן להגיד את השם שלה!"  
"איזה, לבנדר?"  
"תפסיקי!"  
"מה אכפת לי, היא החברה שלך!"  
"תפסיקי להגיד את זה!"  
"מה הבעיה שלך?"  
"אין שום בעיה!"  
"אז ממה אתה מתעצבן! אף אחד לא מכריח אותך לצאת עם הטפשה הזאת!"  
"אל תקראי לה ככה!"  
"אני אקרא לה איך שבא לי!"  
הרמיוני ורון צרחו אחד על השנייה ולא שמו לב לקהל שהתאסף. הם הסתכלו אחד על השנייה לרגע אך מיד הסתובבו והלכו לכוונים שונים, משאירים את הארי המבולבל מאחור.

'אני לא מבין מה הבעיה שלה, אי אפשר להיות רגע בלי לדבר עליה!'  
רון הלך בפנים אדומות שתאמו לשיערותיו ולא הסתכל לאן הוא פונה  
'כל הזמן רק היא, אי אפשר לחזור להיות כמו פעם? רק אני והיא... והארי. אבל גם אני, כל פעם שהיא באה... קשה לי לשלוט בעצמי ואני רק מעצבן אותה יותר. זאת פעם שלישית השבוע שהיא צרחה עליי וברחה ממני... מה עובר עלי?'

הוא נשען על הקיר ונאנח בקול, לא שם לב לדמות הבלונדינית שמתקרבת אליו.

"הכל טוב?" קול חולמני ורך שאל אותו.  
רון הרים את ראשו ובהה בילדה שעמדה מולו  
"לונה? מה את עושה פה?"  
"טוב, אני חושבת שאני זאת שצריכה לשאול אותך את אותה שאלה... אני במגדל שלי."  
רון הסתכל סביבו בפעם הראשונה והבחין כי אכן הגיע למגדל ריוונקלו בצד השני של הטירה  
'כמה זמן רצתי?'  
"אה, נכון.. לא שמתי לב..."  
"אתה בסדר?"  
אמ.. בערך, כן ,לא, אני לא רוצה להכביד עלייך בשטויות שלי, אני פשוט אלך."  
"למה שטויות? לי דווקא נראה שמשהו מטריד אותך.. אני אקשיב אם אתה רוצה, יש לי זמן."  
לונה ישבה על אחת המדרגות וסימנה לרון להצטרף אליה, הוא כמובן לא סירב. משום מה הוא הרגיש שהיא תבין אותו.  
"טוב אז את רואה, נכון לבנדר? את מכירה אותה?"  
"אמ... גריפינדורית מתולותלת נכון? קצת משוגעת..." לונה צחקה בשקט חושפת את שיניה הלבנות.  
"כן אפשר להגיד, אז אנחנו יוצאים ביחד כבר כמה זמן, ו... ואני חושב שזה פוגע בחברה שלי"  
"מי?"  
"הרמיוני..."  
"גריפינדורית מתולותלת. קצת משוגעת."  
"אמ... כן, פשוט היא כבר לא רוצה להיות איתי והיא כל הזמן מזכירה את השם שלה ו... ו... ואני רק רוצה להיות איתה... בתור חברה שלי כמובן!"  
"אתה בטוח בזה?"  
"למה את מתכוונת?" רון התחיל להאדים ונמשיו כבר לא נראו על רקע הסומק של לחיו  
"מה אתה באמת רוצה ממנה? אני מתכוונת מהרמיוני."  
"אמ... אני לא יודע." בשלב זה רון כבר הבהיק מאודם  
"אולי כדאי שתחשוב על זה, לפני שתפגע בה... בהרמיוני."  
"לפגוע בה? אני בחיים לא אפגע בה!"  
"טוב, לא בכוונה..." הוסיף בשקט  
"אולי פשוט, תדבר איתה. עם הרמיוני אני מתכוונת."  
"כן, את צודקת."  
לונה קמה והלכה בזמן שרון בהה בה מתרחקת  
'תודה'

*************************************************************************  
"הארי?"  
הארי הרים את ראשו מספר הלימוד והסתכל במבט שואל על הרמיוני  
"המ?"  
"אמ... אתה חושב... זאת אומרת- אמ... לאמשנה, תחזור לקרוא..."  
למרות שלהארי היו מלא שיעורים והוא בשמחה היה חוזר לקרוא רק כדי לסיים עם הסיוט הזה, הוא לא התכוון להתעלם מזה.  
"הרמ, זה קשור לרון?"

"לא מה פתאום! סתם... זה היה כלום..."

"טוב אתה צודק! זה קשור אליו."

"אתה חושב שהוא כועס עליי...?"

"אני מתכוונת, הוא תמיד עצבני לידי והוא גם תמיד נהיה אדום כזה ומתחיל לגמגם..."  
"את בטוחה שזה כי הוא כועס?"

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

מה אתה חושב שהוא מנסה להסתיר ממני משהו? מה הוא כבר יכול להסתיר?"  
"הרמ, מה את מרגישה כשאת לידו?"  
"אני!" הרמיוני האדימה בפתאומיות מקנה לעצמה מראה משעשע "כלום! למה שאני ארגיש משהו? הוא רק חבר! לא יותר מזה." הרמיוני צחקה בעצבנות  
"על מי אני עובדת! אני מאוהבת בו בטירוף!" היא כיסתה את פיה במהירות כאילו מעולם לא רצתה להגיד את זה, הארי חייך וחזר לקרוא בספר שלו  
"אני הולכת לחדר, אני קצת עייפה..."

"רון?"  
"הרמיוני? מה את עושה פה?"

רון ישב לבד בחדר המועדון ושיחק עם המלשינוסקופ של הארי, כשהרמיוני ניגשה אליו והתיישבה לידו. היא הייתה לבושה בפיג'מה ושערה היה אסוף בצמה מסודרת שנחה על גבה.

'אנחנו צריכים לדבר? לא זה לא טוב, מה להגיד?'  
' אני לא מצליחה לחשוב על כלום... טוב נמאס לי! אני פשוט אגיד את מה שאני מרגישה!'  
"תראה, אני לא אוהבת את לבנדר."  
"מה?"  
"אני לא אוהבת אותה. היא משוגעת והיא לא מתאימה לך."  
"על מה את מדברת?"  
"מגיעה לך מישהי יותר טובה!"  
"מישהי כמו...?"

הרמיוני לקחה נשימה עמוקה ועצמה עיניים. כשהיא פקחה אותם נראה בהם ניצוץ שונה מבדרך כלל.  
"מישהי כמוני."

'אלוהים אדירים אני לא מאמינה שאמרתי את זה!'

'היא, היא, היא רצינית? או שהיא עובדת עליי? מה, מה להגיד? מה להגיד לה?'  
'לאזעזל עם זה אני מנשק אותה.'

הרמיוני בהתה ברון בפחד מעורב עם ציפייה, היא חשבה על כל כך הרבה דברים שלא הבחינה לנער אדום השיער מתקרב אליה עד ששפתיו נגעו בשלה.  
שפתיו רפרפו על שלה ושני הנערים נשארו כך כמה שניות, עד שזה לא הספיק יותר. הרמיוני לקחה בידיה את פניו של הנער הג'ינג'י והצמידה אותו אליה מעמיקה את הנשיקה ומדרבנת אותו להניח את ידיו סביב מותניה.

*************************************************************************  
"רון? רצית לדבר איתי?"  
"אמ... כן, בערך זה.."  
"מה?"

'היא פשוט תרצח אותי. אני לא אגיד לה! אני לא יכול! אבל מצד שני גם הרמיוני לא תאהב את זה כל כך'  
"רוני?"  
"אר... כן, לא משנה אני צריך ללכת."  
"רוני! לא-!"  
רון ברח משם בריצה מקווה למצוא פתרון במהירות.

"אז, למה לבנדר כועסת עליי?"

"אתה לא זוכר?"

"לא."

הארי והרמיוני החליפו מבטים, מה שהארי לא ידע זה שרון כן זכר, הוא והרמיוני החליטו לא לספר. הם חשבו שיהיה יותר קל עם הארי לא ידע, והארי כל כך עסוק בעצמו שהוא מעולם לא שם לב.

עד השנה השביעית, שהיה קצת קשה לפספס את הנשיקה שהם חלקו.


End file.
